ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Chapters-Reboot Saga
Arc 1-Reboot Arc Chapter 1: Reunion Wen & the others have returned to a normal life, but when a Kuwagamon appears in the human world, it forces Wen to take action. Chapter 2: Conflict Wen & Jason have a argument over how they should deal with the digimon in the real world. Meanwhile a strange girl transfers into their school. Wen & Jason realized she gives off the same presence as Judar. Chapter 3: Digital Vessel The team visits Mr.Cross & Ms. Saki, they discover that there is a government organization for digimon incidents. Afterwards they visit a fair to search for more digimon, but immensely power digimon appears and dominates the team. Chapter 4: Resolution While the team continues getting beat up by Alphamon. Jason continues to convince Wen to fight. Wen then realizes that if they don't fight more people will end up dead. With new resolve, Wen and Jason fight agansit Alphamon. They form Omegamon and a battle between two powerful digimon begins. The strange girl later introduces herself as Maki and her partner digimon is Meicoomon. Chapter 5: Determination While Mei is occupied by her social life and Cade is occupied with his school, their digimon try to convince their partners to fight. Leomon appears in the digital world and tells the group of the infected digimon. Chapter 6: Our Duty After being attacked, Mr.Cross allows the team to work full time. Wen & Jason continue to have disagreements over how to deal with the infected digimon. Meanwhile a masked man creates problems. Chapter 7: The Attack During a school event, the masked man attacks the team and traps Palamon & Gomamon in a distortion. Mei & Cade then gain new resolve and their partners digivolve into their mega forms. Chapter 8: Infection Rosemon & Vikmon Imperialdramon and Leomon attempts to save Meicoomon from the masked man. After saving Meicoomon, Leomon is killed by Meicoomon. The Masked man forces her to digivolve into Meicrackmon. Chapter 9: Dark Gennai After the events of the previous week.The team starts to think of ways to fight back. Malik starts to study the infection and it's origins. The digimon discover their infected. Chapter 10: Life The digimon have meeting to discuss their infections. Homeostasis contacts the digimon and warns them of the reboot of the digital world. The digimon warn their partners of the reboot, Chapter 11: Confession Meicrackmon goes on a rampage throughout the city. The whole team faces off agansit Meicrackmon. Malik discovers a way to save their digimon. Tentomon digivolves to Hercules Kabuterimon and forces Malik to tell the girl he likes how he feels. Chapter 12: To the Digital World To save their digimon, the team go back to the digital world. However Hackmon meets with Mr.Cross and they discuss Ms.Saki involvement with the infected digimon. Chapter 13: Rejection The team finally land in the digital world and discover that their digimon have lost their memories. Each of the digidestineds try to reconnect with their digimon. Chapter 14: Fall The team is attacked by the masked man who reveals himself to be Gennai. Gennai then summons Metal Seadramon & Machinedramon, and without their powers they can't digivolve. The team is now spread within in the digital world. Chapter 15: Rise The team try to come back together, Maki somehow travels to the digital world, Eden still can't befriend Biyomon. Wen & Jason can't face Seadramon without their partners. Agumon & Gabumon reach out to them. Chapter 16: To our dreams Wen & Jason manage to unleash War Greymon & Metal Garuramon and they face Metal Garuramon. Eden & Biyomon overcome their difference and Biyomon digivolves to Phoneixmon. Patamon digivolves to Seriphamon. Chapter 17: Our Friends The team is now stuck in the digital world while the digimon rampage in the human world. Maki & Meicoomon wishes they never existed so they would't cause all the pain and suffering. The team conforms her and says she is wrong. Chapter 18: Royal Knights The Royal Knights appear to take the team back to the digital world. They face human problems when they return. Chapter 19:Loss Meicrackmon goes on another rampage and the entire team faces her. More problems arise when Alphamon and the masked man appear. Jesmon & Omegamon appear and joins the battle as well. Chapter 20: Coexistence Wen & Jason face off agansit the Masked Man. A four way battle between Omegamon,Raguelmon','Jesmon, & Alphamon continues. Chapter 21: Call for help After Wen & Mr.Cross disappear after the Masked Man's attack. Their death causes Jackie to trigger a dark Digivolution. Ophanimon Falldown mode and Raguelmon to fuse. Chapter 22: Just some kids Jason tells the team to get their act together because that's what Wen would want. They travel back to the human world to face Ordinemon. Hackmon informs the team that they must kill Ordinemon after they separate Gatomon from it. Chapter 23: The Final Battle The team manages to separate Gatomon from Ordinemon. Hackmon informs the team, that 70% of the population and the world have been destroyed and a Reboot must happen. Chapter 24:With our hands Wen wakes up in the Masked man's hideout. The real Gennai appears and says Wen & Mr.Cross. The masked man reveals himself to be named Xenohart. Mr.Cross sacrifices himself to say Wen. Wen discovers his resolve and intends to kill Meicoomon. Chapter 25: To the Future Wen returns and he tells the team that they must kill Meicoomon. The whole team have doubts and regrets before the kill. Wen & Jason form Omegamon to kill Meicoomon. Chapter 26: Failure Gennai initiates the reboot and the team celebrates a sad victory. Before Gennai can complete the reboot, he is attacked by Xenohart. Xenohart causes a whole system failure and he leaves with a sinister laugh. Arc 2-Awakening Arc Chapter 27: Awakening 2 years have past since the Reboot, Wen has been living a normal life. He starts to question his life, when he starts having recurring dreams. Suddenly Agumon appears before and tries to recover Wen's memories. They are then attack by a stranger name Gorgan and he effortlessly beats Wen to a bloody mess. He is then visited by Eden & the others, they tell him to wake up. Wen regains his memories and him and Greymon defeat Gorgan. Chapter 28: New Danger Azazel & Kyoka tell Wen what occur in the world after the reboot and tell him of the group called the devils. Their purpose is to replace Wen & the others as the light. Wen & Malik reunite. Chapter 29: Reunion The whole team reunites. The team struggles though awkward conversation. It's stopped by a attack by the devils. Chapter 30: Attack of the Devils The team is split up fighting off agansit the devils Chapter 31: Plan Revealed The devils are staging a kidnapping of one of the digital guardians and forcing them to make them the new light. Chapter 32: The Strongest Man?! Cade, Malik, & Jackie are attacked by Vetto, the strongest member of the devils. Chapter 33: Flame vs. Rain Wen's timely arrival leads to a spirited comeback agansit Vetto. Chapter 34: Strong Feelings The whole team faces off agansit Vetto and are about to win until Vetto shows off his bio merge. Chapter 35: Digidestineds wipe out! Vetto & Raindramon combined form dominates the team, Wen & Jason lead a desperate attack Chapter 36: Battle of Emotions It's been 1 week since the battle with Vetto and Wen & Jason face off. Chapter 37: Intense training Azazel starts to train Wen, as the others begin training on their own. Chapter 38: Gorgan vs. Vetto Gorgan is pissed that Vetto took out Wen and vows to kill him. Chapter 39: The Counterattack The team starts to face off against the devils. Chapter 40: Rematch Wen & Gorgan have a rematch Chapter 41: Fist vs. Fist Wen & Gorgan's fight hits its conclusion. Chapter 42: Hand of Fate Kaiden faces Satorious and his pesky powers. Chapter 43: Strike of Lightning Eden, Jackie, & Mei begin their fights. Chapter 44: Overload Malik faces Dexian and his power. Chapter 45: Frozen Darkness Cade faces Zan and his darkness Chapter 46: Final Duels Wen & Jason begin fighting against Rojin & Vetto. Chapter 47: Hero Rises Wen's reboot personality begins to hold him back. Chapter 48: Birth of a New Power Wen & Jason unlock a new Digivolution. Chapter 49: The Final Blow Shine Greymon & Mirage Garuramon use their final attacks on Magnadramon & Raindramon Chapter 50: Feelings that transcend memories Wen and Jason continue to fight Rojin & Vetto. Arc 3-4 Horseman of the Apocalypse Arc Chapter 51: Aftermath After the battle with devils, they discuss what to do with them. They travel to Central City. Chapter 52: Arrival, Central City The team arrives in Central City Chapter 53: The Big 3 Wen faces Togato Chapter 54: The 4 Horseman The Devils warn the team about the Horseman Chapter 55: The Death Kiss Akasai the Horseman of fire goes on a rampage Chapter 56: Attack in the Night The Horseman attack the Headquarters Chapter 57: Hibiki vs the 4 Horseman! Hibiki battles agansit the 4 Horseman by himself Chapter 58: The balance of light and dark Kuroshiro tells the Horseman to back off as he will fight Hibiki Chapter 59: Death of a Figure Kuroshiro kills Hibiki Chapter 60: Funeral The whole Central city goes to the funeral of Hibiki Chapter 61: The Red Dragon A masked man appears with the intent of killing Wen, Wen goes into Assualt Mode Chapter 62: Rage, Assault Mode! Wen goes on a rampage though Central City Chapter 63: Lightning vs Lightning Malik faces the lighting Horseman Chapter 64: The Power of the 6 Masters The 6 masters tried to subdue Wen Chapter 65: The Line of Succession Kyoka is chosen to the next Center Sage Chapter 66: Azazel vs. Kuroshiro Azazel fights Kuroshiro Chapter 67: Kyoka's Past Kyoka's Past is revealed Chapter 68: Magical world Mei's new power magic is revealed, she faces Akasai Chapter 69: Cade's Miscalculation Cade & Wen face the Wind Sage Chapter 70: The Twin Lights Battle! Jackie & Kaiden face the Earth Sage Chapter 71: Jason's Last Attack Jason fights Kuroshiro, but is dominated Chapter 72: Awaken, Eyes of Pain! Jason awakens new power, the Rinn. Chapter 73: The next Center Sage Kyoka appears and defeats Kuroshiro Chapter 74: The end of the Horseman The Horseman are apprehended and they warn them of a bigger enemy, the Espada. Arc 4-Attack of the Espada Arc Chapter 75: Ceremony of light Kyoka ceremony where she is going to be inducted as the Sage of the Center Chapter 76: Attack of the Espada The Espada attack the ceremony Chapter 77: Wen vs. Bezel! Wen fights Bezel and loses Chapter 78: Flame burned out Wen is depressed after losing to Bezel Chapter 79: Gennai appears Gennai appears to lead the team in Kyoka and Azazel's absence Chapter 80: Neutral Zone The team travels to the neutral Zone Chapter 81: Wen vs. Vetto! Wen fights Vetto Chapter 82: The battles begin Von appears and separates the team Chapter 83: Mei's Forest Mei & Rosemon faces Layla & Laylamon Chapter 84: Laylamon's Will Eden steps in to face Laylamon Chapter 85: Confusion Anbismon fills Kaiden & Jackie's heart with evil thoughts Chapter 86: Twin lights Will Wen breaks Kaiden & Jackie out their state of mind and they defeat two of the espada Chapter 87: Azazel's Past Azazel's past is revealed Chapter 88: Malik's Intelligence Malik & Tentomon face Levi & Levaimon Chapter 89: A 2nd loss Wen & Bezel have a rematch but Wen losses Chapter 90: Ruin Mode Wen & Shine Greymon turn into Ruin Mode. Chapter 91: Eden's Fight Eden pleads Wen not to kill Bezel and to change back Chapter 92: Jason's Troubles Jason fights a losing battle until a voice changes his mind Chapter 93: Mirage Garuramon rises Mirage Garuramon rises to beat Deamon Chapter 94: The Last stand The team takes a last stand agansit Lucifer & Lucemon Chapter 95: Omegamon's rampage Omegamon faces Lucemon Demon lord mode Chapter 96: Lucifer's Past Lucifer's Past is revealed Chapter 97:Beelzemon's Will Bezel & Beelzemon sacrifice themselves to destroy Lucemon Chapter 98: The End Lucifer has a talk with Wen & Jason. Arc 5-Xenohart Strikes Arc Chapter 99: Chapter 100 Chapter 101 Chapter 102 Chapter 103 Chapter 104 Chapter 105 Chapter 106 Chapter 107 Chapter 108 Chapter 109 Chapter 110 Chapter 111 Chapter 112 Chapter 113 Chapter 114 Chapter 115 Chapter 116